


Beyond The Glory and Fate

by Joezette



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joezette/pseuds/Joezette
Summary: Kim Yongsun never knew her life would change drastically after all the hassle and self denial when she got her acceptance letter in a wizarding school. Turns out in her seventh year as a Hogwarts students, the real turning points just about to begin. All because of a stupid tournament, but mostly because of Byulyi.Hogwarts / Triwizard tounaments AU!





	1. To the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there's only a few Hogwarts AU in the Moonsun tags, and i can't deny Hogwarts Mystery played a big role in my interest for writing this. I'm sorry if there's any spell/ reference/ names or anything else that different from the original books and movie, tbh i forgot the movie from Orde of Phoenix onwards, but i do my best to seek refrence before use it here. 
> 
> Thank you and happy reading ^^

It feels like festival— well, you could say it is. The Great Hall bustling with senior students and teachers swinging their wands to make the place looks more magnificent and aesthetically pleasing— not that it looks shabby usually tho. The Great Hall still exudes grand aura that makes every first-year students jaw dropped and excited to start their long journey in the wizarding school. Everyone is busy tidying their respective house’s common rooms, classroom, and even the training grounds! All of these because of Hogwarts will be the host for the Triwizard Tournament that will be held this year.

The Annual championship was almost permanently dismissed because the tragedy befall upon Cedric Diggory back in 1995, in which marks the revival of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But old scars healed after the death of the dark lord, and the annual 5 years tournament between three honorable school was held once again. The last two tournaments was held in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and now it’s Hogwarts turns to act as a host for almost 25 year.

Kim Yongsun sighed as she swings her wand to brush the dust from unreachable lamp in the top corner, magic really makes everything easier isn’t it? Even after 7 years attending Hogwarts, she still amazed with how things magic can do, she doesn’t need to wash her dishes manually, she doesn’t have to move her lazy ass from the bed to turn off the light before sleep or she doesn’t even need to write her own note manually because her pen will do it for her with a simple spell!

If you see how magic can be dangerous for world domination or shits like that, Yongsun isn’t interested at all. Simple things like opening her house’s door with Alohomora charms when she forgot her key is already made her content with magic.

Coming from a Muggle family doesn’t make Yongsun less than a Pure Blood Wizard in terms of witchcrafts and studies. Many Muggleborn wizard like her are a powerful and influential in current and last generation. Hermione Granger is the perfect example for that, the genius girl is now Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement and Yongsun’s idol. And she herself living up to those expectation.

Kim Yongsun proved to be a capable young woman that excels in her year in terms of whole classes like potion making or charms, even if she a little bit sucks at riding her broom and clumsy, but hey! It’s unfair to be perfect all the time right? To top her academics achievements she’s well liked among students from different houses, professors, and even the ghost in the corridor adored the kind hearted girl. Except majority of Slytherins, but Slytherin almost hate everyone outside their houses so it’s not a big deal. Not to mention their Pure Blood supremacist idea hates a muggle-born like Yongsun can be a brilliant wizard.

“Whatcha ‘doin, Head Girl unnie?”

Yongsun felt someone just brush past her and taking a seat in the long bench near her. She knows perfectly who’s voice it’s belonged to, a gorgeous long hair flown perfectly like a lion’s mane and dark as night, only Ahn Hyejin has that kind of aura.

“Dusting these unnecessary high lamp which nobody would notice if its dust is as thick as Jennifer’s make up or not.”

Hwasa snorted at the mention of a random Slytherin girl with unreasonable thick make up everyday. “Are you excited for tomorrow, unnie? I’ve never seen students from different school than us.”

“I guess, at least we got to watch something interesting rather than stuck our ass in classes.” Youngsun sighed. “Though as a Head Girl— i bet on my whole jelly bean stash by the way— i had to escort them around and explains rules.”

Hwasa snickered. “With greater position comes with greater responsibility too. Congrats! You’ve been upgraded from a not-so-fun job position to being a school slave, basically.”

Yongsun groaned at the memories of her ceremony last week, from being a Prefect of Hufflepuff House for two year straight until she had been appointed as a Head Girl for Hogwarts this year. She’s satisfied enough with her position as a Prefect and expected to continue as an ordinary Prefect for her last year, turns out Professor McGonagall appointed her as the Head, which mean even more responsibilities and tasks.

She is partially happy because this means a good boost for her resume and reputation in her career as a student, which will reflect in the resume later (She intends to work on the Magical Department later coz the salary is so much higher than crappy jobs in the muggle world). But this also means her time for study will decrease and honestly she just want to relax and excels her N.E.W.T flawlessly.

“Ugh, thanks for reminding me that. Go bother someone else Hyejin-ah.”

Yongsun shooed the third-year student away. She just want to finish this.... insignificant task peacefully and take a long warm bath before heading to bed.

“Che— you’re no fun unnie. See you tomorrow then, corporate slave.”

 

Hyejin fled fast before Yongsun can spray her with the dust she had gathered in the last hour. Yongsun sighed. Grumbling about junior students who didn’t even had the hearts to help or she got no credit for doing this shit. Either way Yongsun misses her warm blanket right now

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yongsun strolled around the hallway after briefing the other Prefect about today’s event. It’s no doubt that Hogwarts will be more crowded than usual since the students representative from other schools will stay within the castle.

So to avoid any unnecessary problem, all Prefects must keep a keen eye and be prepared all the time. Yongsun sees everyone crowding in the hallway facing the forbidden forest and black lake, making some noises of “ooohhh” “ahhhhh” and “whoaaaaa”.

Yongsun guess the honorary guest is already arrived then. She squeezed closer through the gap just in time to see a large carriage pulled by several Abraxan Horses flying through the sky and getting closer toward Hogwarts. The sight was quite magnificent, it’s what Yongsun imagined what a princess would ride as a kid and left her in awe, blame the fact that she watch too much Disney channel.

The Majestic magical creatures landed safely in the big field that separates Hogwarts and forbidden forest. Yongsun guess it was the carriage of Beauxbatons students, not that Yongsun ever seen it in real life, but from what books described the school was elegant and fairy-like, so carriage pulled by Pegasus fits the description.

Not to long after that a thunderous sounds that even made the ground shakes heard from the direction of the black lake. A wood mast with akin of pirate flag attached to it slowly emerge from the cursed lake, revealing a majestic ships resemble a 16th Century Pirate style.

The grand ride now fully floated above the lake, leaving the Hogwarts students in awe. Even in the era of digital and amusement park does exist, seeing flying carriage and ship emerges from water is something you can’t see everyday and breath-taking nonetheless.

“Students, please head to the Great Hall right now! We’re going to welcome our honorary guests!”

Yongsun saw her subordinate and fellow Head Boy this year — Eric Nam, ushered the crowding students away, earning some boos but headed to the Hall nonetheless. Yongsun and some Prefects help to guide the students while taking curious glance at both vessels.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Students of Hogwarts!! I believe you are aware about the Triwizard Tournament that will be held in our school.” Professor McGonagall’s voice can be heard loud and clear across the Great Hall. Even if she’s already old and will retiring soon, her aura as a Headmistress for more than 20 years is no joke.

“Our guest from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will stay here until we have a winner for the sacred championship, i hope you can establish friendship over the weeks and be a good host to your fellow students.”

Even though they have different house and years, Yongsun prefer to sat beside Hyejin like any other day. Although the younger girl could be mischievous sometimes,she still adored and enjoy her company.

“Now i present you, students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and its headmistress, Olympe Maxime!!”

The main doors of Great Hall opens with a quite dramatic sound, revealing students from Beauxbatons walks in gracefully in little steps accompanied by several magical butterflies. Majority of them are woman, only two male students presents in the crowd. Wearing a pale blue robes made of a fine silk, the students looks so prim, elegant, and graceful like Yongsun never seen before. She heard Hyejin gasp a little beside her after the girls walks past them.

“Why? Anyone catch your fancy?” Yongsun can’t help but ask because Hyejin’s eyesight keep trained on someone in Beauxbatons group.

“Ah..no... i think i saw my old friend in there... but i’m not sure.” She replied but her eyes never leaving her object if interest.

“Which one?”

“Hmm, the short blonde haired girl. She does looks like my friend but.... it’s been so many years.” Hyejin sighed and finally looks at Yongsun in the eye.

“They will stay in Hogwarts for some time, sooner or later you’ll bump to her.”

“Yeah, but i don't know... we're not exactly parted on a good terms. Anyway, man... these Beauxbatons girls are on another level of beauty, unnie.”

True to Hyejin’s words, most of the students from Beauxbatons are super pretty with doll-like face and fair skin. Yongsun herself never seen herself as ugly, but she can’t help but to compare herself,if she stand beside these girls she gonna look like a sack of potatoes.

Behind the row of pretty girls entering the Great Hall, a tall woman enter, which Yongsun assumes is the headmistress. The said woman stop in front of Professor McGonagall and shakes their hand briefly. Professor McGonagall is now proceeding to welcome the Durmstrang Institute’s representative and its headmaster whom Yongsun don’t really care.

The main doors of Great Hall opened once again, revealing students who looks more serious and regal than the previous school. Their walking stance while carrying wood cane reminded her more of an army rather than bunch of students. All of them are wearing red-blood robe with fur cloaks strapped around their left shoulder.

Durmstrang really is reversed version of Beauxbatons, from the crowd of representative students Yongsun can only spot two females in the sea of testosterone. One of them striking her attention the most with silver hair slicked back and tied into a low ponytail, Yongsun quite sure the Durmstrang girl is quite stylish and trendy— proven by her comma bangs that really popular back in her hometown, South Korea. Clear deep blue eyes shone bellow the dim light with pride reflected on them. Her pointy nose and stern jawline can made a not-so-straight girl like Yongsun hummed in approval.

“Ohoo, is this what millennials called ‘girl crush’?”

Hyejin quipped beside her. Yongsun can only nod in agreement, the silver haired girl really looks dashing with the red robes and fur cloaks of Durmstrang uniform.

“Is she the rumored Moonbyul from Durmstrang?” Hyejin asked the Hufflepuff girl.

“Moon who?”

“Aish, unnie... this is why you should’ve listen to gossip instead of sticking your nose into books all day.”

Yongsun rolled her eye and huffed. Well she can’t help it, she needs to keep good academic performance to maintain her grade, also for her future plan. “Enlighten me, oh she-who-knows-it-all” Yongsun sarcastically bowed her head to Hyejin.

“Moon Byul Yi — or she’s more famous as Moonbyul, is one of the most prominent candidate from Durmstrang. She’s famous for her academic performance and quidditch achievement.”

“Well i’m excelling in academics performance too but why i’m not famous?” Yongsun fakes a tears.

Hyejin rolled her eye at the dramatic gesture, sometimes she even wonder why she bothers to be friend with this kind of unnie. “You suck at flying. Boom! 1+1=2, it’s simple. You fly like a toddler while she fly for her team in world championship.”

“What can i say, Acrophobia and flying doesn’t sound well together.” Yongsun pouted but her attention changes to the Durmstrang students as they getting closer near her area.

The crowd’s step is so synchronized that Yongsun assume they’re low-key had a military training or something. Yongsun was so sure when the students walks past her, the handsome Durmstrang girl made eye-contact with her briefly, but that felt like an eternity to be honest. Short but intense eye-contact left Yongsun speechless, call her dramatic or whatever, but she felt a tug in her chest in that few seconds.

“Ohhh laa-laaa~ is our straight A student who’s not so straight finally having interest in something else than book?”

The third year Gryffindor can’t help but tease the older girl, it’s already time for her unnie to get laid. Yongsun blushed and slaps Hyejin thighs in embarrassment. When all the guest has seated in their designated table, Professor McGonagall step forward and clears her throat loudly, earning all the attention from everyone in the Great Hall.

“As you have known, the Triwizard Tournament is held by three prestigious wizarding school across the world. Every school will have one champion and they have to complete three difficult task.”

Professor McGonagall scanning all the students in the great hall, including the one from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons at the left. Yongsun’s eyes can’t help but wandering to the Durmstrang’s table for a while but force it to focus again on the front.

“This tournament isn’t for who has faint heart. Once you’ve chosen, there’s no going back. I must remind you that this challenges are very dangerous, many death tolls occurred in the past, so please think twice before you do anything stupid like underestimating the danger.”

“Is there any prize for the champion?” A first year Gryffindor quipped. The headmistress only chuckled slightly at the question.

“Yes, of course there are prizes for the winner, Mr. Kang, but you can’t join in your first year.” She paused slightly. “Ten thousands galleons and an eternal glory to their name. The champion’s name will be recorded in history.”

Majority of the students roared in enthusiasm, talking to their friend beside them, including Hyejin and Yongsun.

“Ten thousand galleon?? Man, you can live comfortably until the next five year at least.”

“Sure, IF you’re still alive by the time you receive it. Have you ever read the history of Triwizard tournament? The famous Harry Potter almost didn’t make it alive, and one dead at that time.”

“Unnieeeee, don’t such a spoilsport.” Hyejin whines as her dream of being rich jobless person shattered.

Professor McGonagall walks beside a big object that looks like elegant miniature of tower decorated by runes and glamorous design. She taps her wand and like a zipper, she open the magical object bit by bit, revealing enormous goblet with fiery blue flame on top of it.

“Only students above 17 can enter the tournament, write your name in a piece of paper and throw it to the fire. You have time to consider until the next two weeks.”

The Great Hall erupted with groaning voice and complains from every corner, except for those who didn’t even want to participate in the tournament, including Kim Yongsun. She won’t risk her life for silly competition like this, she only want to live as a normal wizard with stable job after she graduated. Durmstrang’s and Beauxbatons’s table are silent too, since they already know about the rules and only eligible students are being sent here to represent their school.

“Unnie, what are you staring at?”

The silver haired girl from Durmstrang jolted in surprise, waking her from the trance. Since she sat at their table, she can only focus on the pretty brown haired girl with the most gorgeous honey brown eyes from Hogwarts. They only had eye-contact for a few seconds but there’s something that piqued her interest. Moon Byul Yi know that she’s corny as hell but she felt a real tug— not that she will call it love at first sight tho, that’s too much.

“Nah, it’s nothing, Seul.”

She smiled a little bit at her sister and tried to not glance at the pretty-hufflepuff-girl and focusing on the Hogwart’s headmistress.

 

“Let the Triwizard tournament begin.”


	2. First Impression?

“Ladies and gentleman, this is Miss Kim and Mr. Nam, our Head Prefect in this school.”

Eric and Yongsun nodded politely to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. After the opening ceremony for Triwizard tournament, the rest of the students enthusiastically talking about the upcoming championship while eating their dinner. The rumors about who’s going to be the champion or most eligible candidates start flying around. Yongsun heard her name mentioned a few times and feels honored, but she have to disappoint them. Besides, Hogwarts has a lot more eligible candidates than her.

“Miss Kim and Mr. Nam will escort you to your rooms and explain about what you can and can’t do in this school. Remember, we can’t revoke your rights to join but we can take points in the tournament if you misbehave.” Professor McGonagall’s firm and low tone indicates that she isn’t only talks. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

The headmistress excuse herself to go back inside the Great Hall. Now it’s Yongsun and Eric turn to guide the rest of the students. “Yong, i will brief the prefects after escorting the ladies to their common rooms. Is it okay for you to escort the Durmstrang students?”

Yongsun almost rolled her eyes at Eric, as if she didn’t know his true intention of flirting with the girls. But this means she can ogle the hot girl from Durmstrang freely. Win-win situation. “Go ahead, lover boy.”

“Please follow me, ladies and gentlemen. I will escort you to your rooms.” Yongsun nodded to the Durmstrang students as a cue to follow her. She walks in the front and briefly explaining the type of classroom they walked through along the way until she stops at the Grand Staircase. The moving staircase was massive and they keep moving in every few seconds, and honestly she forgot how many time she late to class in her first year because of these stairs.

“Uh, please be careful while using this staircase because it’s kind of confusing and preferably if you could, just wait other Hogwarts students leading you.”

She heard some of the students snort and snickered as if they don’t believe her words. ‘Just wait until you went into Devil’s Snare room and we’ll see who laughed at the end.’ She ignores and leads them towards the East Towers where the Durmstrang’s student would finally rest. Yongsun nodded politely to the person inside the pictures, the Hogwarts ghost beamed happily since it’s been a long time someone will stay in the guest room.

“Ahhh, Miss Solar, finally you brought someone to stay here, i’ve been lonely and bored talking to myself.”

The ghost addressed her as Solar, which is her alias name in Hogwarts. She realized ‘Yongsun’ is kinda hard to pronounce here so she made an english name to make it easier. Only her korean friends calls her by her birth name like Hyejin and Eric.

“You guys will be staying here for the time being, if you had any question or complaints don’t hesitate to tell me.”

A hand shots upright between the crowd, and Yongsun didn’t take long to found whose hand it is. Tall handsome guy with pointy nose and dark raven hair is the owner of said hands.

“Miss Head Prefect, i think the night is very cold here in Hogwarts. Perhaps you can accompany me to warms my bed?”

Barks of laughter erupts from few Durmstrang students along him— which she guess his circle of friends, since everybody else either sighs or looking apologetic to her. Their behavior is like typical fuckboi or jocks in high school and Yongsun is too tired to deal with this. 

‘Damn you, Eric. This should be your job.’

Looking smug, the jerk from Durmstrang look at her as if waiting her to answer ‘yes’ or expecting her to be flustered and run away. Of course Kim Yongsun would have none of that.

“So Mr.... who’s your name?” Yongsun smiled.

“Krueger. Syd Krueger.” He answer proudly.

“Okay, Mr. Krueger. I believe our guest room will have fireplace so you won’t have to worry about that.” He looks like he would give another remark and Yongsun stop him before giving her another headache. “I also believe you know a heating spell? Or a Triwizard candidate like you did not know about a simple spell?”

Yongsun bites her urges to made another sarcastic remarks, simply because she’s one of the important figures in keeping the peace between three schools and making animosity toward others in the first night doesn’t sounds too great, right?

Instead of feeling shame or backing down, the boy snickered in a way that makes Yongsun want to use transfiguration spell. Maybe having detention once in a while is worth to shutting the person before her.

“Ha! You’re smart and witty, aren’t you? Just what i likes in women.” His goons hollered and praised him, bunch of fools, Yongsun thoughts. Yongsun sighed and before she can retort back, she caught a glimpse of silver hair moves from the crowd.

“Cut it off, Krueger. Some of us are tired, so do us a favor and shut your mouth.”

Yongsun saw some of the students grunts in approval and heading into the common rooms, while Krueger and his goons flustered, swearing a bit before going in the same direction. Now Yongsun can see clearly who’s the owner of that deep yet feminine voice, she guessed it’s either the young-looking black haired girl or the famous Moon Byul Yi because they’re the only girls there. Moon Byul Yi was standing there, watching her schoolmates going inside the guest rooms before flickered her eyes back at Yongsun. When their eyes met, she felt that strange jolt again— like a slight electricity flows in her body, and she wonder, does Moon Byul Yi felt that strange sensation too?

After few seconds of awkward silence, the silver haired girl nod politely at her before going to the same direction as her schoolmates. When she saw the last strand of silver hair disappearing behind guest dorm, reality came crashing back at her. Yongsun was too lost in her own mind that she realized late, she just creepily stare at her and hasn’t said thanks to the Durmstrang girl for dismissing the inappropriate remarks. She groaned at the thoughts. What a wonderful first impression.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Yongsun sighed for the......she herself already lost count how many times she groaned and berated on how foolish she is last night. It’s not like she cares for other people opinion or impression towards her, but she just didn’t want to be labeled as creep and ungrateful brat by Moon Byul Yi.

“If you let out a sigh one more time, i swear to Merlin’s beard, unnie, i will shove this shitty baguette in your mouth.”

Hwasa threateningly pointed her half-eaten baguette loaf towards Yongsun.

“Yah Ahn Hyejin! Is that how you treat your elder? And who the hell eat a whole baguette with cream soup for breakfast?”

Hwasa shrugged. “I’m a growing girl unnie. Go to class instead of moping around all day, you’re ruining my appetite.”

Yongsun sulked but nodded her head. It’s no use to think much about what already happened, it’s better to spend her brain energy for her classes later.

“I’ll see you later at lunch, Hyejinnie.”

Hyejin grunts with mouth full of her breakfast and bid her goodbye. The seventh year Hufflepuff girl picks up her textbook and heading to her morning class, which is Potion class— one of her favorite.

When she enters the classroom she saw some of unfamiliar faces there. The usual quiet morning class is now looks more crowded with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang joining them. Now that the opening ceremony is done, the students outside Hogwarts use their daily uniform which is more simple and comfortable. Beauxbatons students swap their silk muffler with baby blue blazer and took off their hat, the Durmstrang students use their brown robe with leather belt instead of the red coat.

Yongsun took her favorite spot near the ingredients shelf, she can look better when the professor explain and demonstrating. Speaking of the devil, Yongsun saw the potion Professor, Horace Slughorn, entering the classroom with beaming smile.

“Good morning class, take your seats, and by that please don’t sit with your own group of respective students. Go mingle with others from different schools.”

With that, some of the students moved around to take a seat. Yongsun was going to sit up but there’s two Beauxbatons joining her table along with two Ravenclaw students. She smiled and nodded politely before opening her Advanced Potion textbook.

“Okay, let’s begin the lesson—“

Sharp knocks took the class’s attention to the entrance door. Yongsun looks up from her books only to find the subject of her overthinking this morning stood near the entrance. ‘Ah, so she’s in this class too.’

“I’m sorry i’m late, professor. Got a bit confused on the way here.”

The girl wear a brown coat like any other Durmstrang in the class, looking apologetic for interrupting the lesson.

“It’s okay miss... Moon, i believe? Go ahead and take a seat.”

Moonbyul’s eyes wandering around, searching for an empty seats before her eyes landed at the empty seat beside Yongsun. From the corner of her eyes, Yongsun can saw Moon Byul Yi make her way towards her.

“Is this seat taken?”

“No, go ahead.”

Moonbyul slide into the seat beside her and with that, the class proceed on learning about Wit-Sharpening Potion. From time to time, Yongsun can’t help but occasionally glance at the beauty beside her. Sharp nose, well defined jaw, and gorgeous greyish-blue iris compliment all the elements in her face. She almost get caught staring at the stranger creepily when the latter turns her head to face her.

“Uhh, can i see your textbooks? I’m a bit confused at the composition part.”

Yongsun steeled herself to not dumbly stare at that plump lips and move her textbooks between them. “Yeah, sure.”

The taller girl muttered ‘thanks’ softly and continue taking notes here and there with her quill pen. Yongsun turns her focus back on Professor Slughorn who’s start crushing some ginger root and throw it in the boiling pot. He mixed some other ingredients and demonstrated the steps in making the potion.

“Now class, i want you to work together in pair, and your partner should be from different school.”

Mixed groans and complaints like ‘What are we? Elementary students?’ Can be heard from the class. Sitting together with other students is already awkward, let alone works together in pair, since it’s just their first day know each other.

“No more complaints. You have to get used with each other’s presence since you’ll have to live and attend class together for a few months.”

Yongsun saw both of Ravenclaw and Beauxbatons students in her table already made a pairs, so that’s mean only the Durmstrang girl beside her is available. This made Yongsun a little bit nervous, but so far the girl seems nice enough.

“I’ll get the ingredients, can you start boiling the water?”

Moon Byul Yi nodded and put a fire charms on the pot while Yongsun gathers the ingredients from the shelf. After making sure she got all the materials, she’s back to her seat and look over her notes to make sure she got it all right.

“So, uhh, i only know that your surname is Kim. Should we introduce ourselves first?”

Moonbyul clears her throat and offers her hand towards Yongsun. She looks up from her note and a little bit surprised at the gesture. Honestly the girl looks like that cool but silent beauty from high school cliché, so she didn’t expect her to be this friendly.

“Ah where’s my manner, my name is Solar Kim. You must be Moon Byul Yi?”Yongsun shook her hand. 

Eyebrow risen hearing that statement from the Hufflepuff Girl, she didn’t remember talking or introducing herself to any Hogwarts students. In fact, Yongsun is the first student from other school that she has talked to.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Solar. How do you know my name though? Are you a stalker?”

Moonbyul grinned after seeing the girl’s cheeks in front of her turned a bit pinkish. Many people thinks she’s cold because of her looks, but in reality she like to jokes like these.

“You’re quite famous, if you did not notice. Many of my peers talks about you.”

It’s true that yesterday night after she came back from escorting the students, many of her friends talking about the potential candidates from every school, including Moon Byul Yi. As she lounged herself comfortably in Hufflepuff’s common room, she heard a lot of gossips about the famous girl being the trump card from Durmstrang, along with the jerk Krueger. 

“Ah, i feel honored there’s people knew me in this school.” She smiled sheepishly. “When i heard your surname i was sure you’re Korean.”

“In matter of fact, i’m indeed Korean. My real name is kinda hard to pronounce in here, so i made myself an english name.”

Sudden interest shown up in the taller girl’s eyes.

“It’s nice to meet fellow Korean here, in my school it’s just me and my sister. You can just call me Moonbyul or Byulyi.”

Moonbyul changes her way of speak into Korean language. It’s been a while since Yongsun speaks the familiar language she uses at home when she’s younger, so it took a little time to adjust back into her mother’s tongue.

“Then you can call me Yongsun, nice to meet you too, Byulyi”

Yongsun herself can feel her lips lifted upwards when she saw the other girl smiled softly at her.  
.  
.  
.

 

She will definitely look forward for Potion Class on Monday morning after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry to cut this chapter abruptly, I don’t want to make each chapter too long >< I realized the first two chapter is very boring since I had to laid the background a bit T__T hopefully in the next chapter i can put more character interaction. When I writing towards half of the chapter I kinda made Byulyi more like fanon Byul than canon Byul, maybe it’s because she’s from Durmstrang .-. also I need to tone down Yongsun’s thrist for Byul lmao, she’s getting ooc :’)
> 
> Anyways, thank you very much for the advices! It helps a lot with my decision! Every comments, subscribe and votes is much appreciated :D


	3. A Blooming Friendship

“So... Byulyi-ssi, there’s something i need to tell you.”

Moonbyul looks up from the scale, she has been struggling to measure the exact weight of Armadillo’s Bile. Yongsun said unless she wants to have the boiler explode, she need to get it right.

“Yes? What is it, Yongsun-ssi?”

For a second Yongsun considered to just dismiss the idea since it could possibly made the situation awkward, but this is the right time to let it out from her chest.

“I haven’t said thank you yet, for yesterday.”

The girl in front of her looked confused for a second before getting what she talked about.

“No, no, i should be the one apologizing. I’m sorry those goons from my school harassed you like that.”

Moonbyul looking apologetic to Yongsun, even though it’s not her fault at all. The taller girl shifted her attention to other Durmstrang students sits in the back of the class, where they chattering away instead of brewing their potion. Yongsun can recognize those as the same people as yesterday.

“Those boys think since they’re chosen to be the representative for Triwizard they can do whatever they want, especially to Hogwarts students.”

The Durmstrang girl proceeds to throws the Armadillo’s Bile into the boiling pot and stirs it slowly. Yongsun assisted in reading the instruction slowly so Moonbyul won’t over-stir it. The last sentence piqued her interest over brewing the potion.

“Why? Is there any special reason they would pick on students from Hogwarts?”

Moonbyul contemplating for a few seconds, her finger fiddles with the wooden ladle before looking back at Yongsun.

“What i told you next may sounds unpleasant, but i hope you won’t judge all the people in Durmstrang badly after this.”

Moonbyul herself didn’t know if she should trust or blabbering to her seat mate like this, considering they literally just started talking like 30 minutes ago. Her conscience told her that at least she owe Yongsun an explanation to what she would expect in the next few months. Yongsun herself and only raise her eyebrow at this statement.

“I won’t promise anything, but i won’t judge so quickly before hearing your explanation.”

Moonbyul sighed and nodded, after all, she can’t force the other to change their judgments or opinion, she can only hope this won’t ruin an opportunity to make friends with Yongsun.

“So... where do i begin...” The taller girl muttered. “This is a fucked up ideology rooted since a long time ago back when our school is established. To be a Durmstrang student, you must be a pure-blood wizard. No half blood and of course no muggle-born permitted.”

Yongsun expression darkened.

“So yeah, with the root like that, surely some of the students has this ideology that non pure-blood wizard is dirty, impure and beneath them.”

Yongsun shudders at the thought of a whole school filled with only Slytherin’s students, she for sure don’t want anything to do with them.

“Hogwarts is a school with a lot of diversity, muggle-born is welcomed here, and now you know why they think Hogwarts student is less than them. Even if the Hogwarts students is a pure-blood, they see them less because they already mingled and accepting muggle-born.” 

Moonbyul sighed.

“ You can observe later and see how they will only mingle with Slytherin’s. Their ideologies are basically the same.”

Yongsun nod in silence. Honestly, it was a lot to take. Fortunately, supremacist idea like that has been decreased a lot in Hogwarts, she only receives death threats once or twice every few months so it’s all good. She looked back at Moonbyul who is avoiding eye-contact and kept stirring the pot. It must not been easy to tell the dark secret of your school like this, especially to stranger like her.

“I see... thank you for telling me this. Then, do you think the same as them, Byulyi-ssi?”

Moonbyul chuckled a bit and see Yongsun straight in the eye, looking at her funny.

“If i were, i wouldn’t be telling you all of this, Yongsun-ssi. I won’t even sit beside you.”

Yongsun smiled lightly and add a pinch of grounded Scarab Beetles into the pot.

“Not that you have any other choices, Miss Pure-Blood Wizard.”

Both of them grinning a bit, basking in this peaceful newfound friendship. Yongsun knew that this girl beside her is a good and polite person.

“But won’t it look bad for your reputation if you are seen associating yourself with a mere mud-blood like me?”

Moonbyul looked a bit surprised at this revelation, not every wizard would easily admitted themselves as a muggle-born since prejudice still can be seen sometimes. But maybe because this is Hogwarts, things like this became more a light subjects.

“That’s why i said not to judge all of Durmstrang students, silly.” She grinned lightly. “Some of us do not share the same value as the school’s, only students like Krueger’s goons are problematic. So yeah, to hell with their prejudice.”

Can Yongsun marry the handsome girl whose nose wrinkled up cutely while she smiling even if they just met yesterday? It’s only 37 minutes and five seconds since they talk and she already wants to offer her heart.

“I’m glad you’re such a good person, Byulyi-ssi. I wish there are more person like you in this wizarding world.”

Sheepish smile and a hint of pink can be seen clearly from Moonbyul’s cheeks, which made Yongsun suddenly self conscious and embarrassed too. She clears her throat lightly to steer away the awkwardness.

“We only need to allow the mixture to simmer about 10 minutes and add some ginger root until in turns orange.”

Yongsun read the instruction and plops down on her seat, which Moonbyul gladly follow.

“This is one of the rare times i didn’t screw up in potion class. Usually it turns into different kind of potion or ended up blowing right into my face.”

Moonbyul looked at the boiling pot in awe. Potion clearly isn’t her best subject but with Yongsun’s lead and instruction she find it kind of fun.

“Watching you stirring counter-clockwise and almost mixing Gurdy-root instead of Ginger-root almost made me shit my pants, no offense.”

Both of them chuckled lightly, it seems like their type of humor and jokes match each other well.

“No offense taken, ma’am. Sometimes i even wonder how the hell i passed my O.W.L test.” Moonbyul grinned. “Surely you have a weaker subject than Potion, yes? It’s not fair if you excel everything, that’s too perfect.”

“Said the one who became quidditch world player in the age of 18.”

Yongsun grinned when she saw the taller girl flustered and scratch her head meekly. ‘Seriously, why she looks shy like that whenever i compliment her? Cutie.’

“Ah... you’ve heard about that?”

“I’ve said that before, Miss Moon, my peers talks about you a lot— I’m totally not stalking you by the way, but you should know you’re kind of famous around here.”

Moonbyul didn’t know how to react about her reputation here. Ever since she joined junior Quidditch World cup she receives attention wherever she goes. Her Quidditch debut just started these last few months, she’s still flustered when people compliment her like this. Not gonna lie she likes the attention though, it feels nice to be recognized and having fans around you.

“Anyway, it’s time to add the ginger roots and we should be done.”

Yongsun took the remaining ingredients and mixed it together in the pot, stirring it for a while until it turns orange. Professor Slughorn going around the class to check his student’s work from time to time until he stopped to look at Yongsun’s and Moonbyul’s potion.

“Hmmm, i would expect nothing less from Miss Kim, the concoction is perfectly brewed.” The Professor hummed lightly, satisfied with the potion. “Good job Miss Kim, and you too Miss Moon. Ten points to Hufflepuff!”

Professor Slughorn announced to the class, while Yongsun has been collecting points for her house often, it’s still made her grin widely. She looks at Moonbyul who has the same expression as hers. Yongsun glad their first teamwork is successful and her pride is saved thanks to this class.

Not to long after that the Professor dismissed their class and they’re free to go to have lunch before continuing to afternoon lesson. Yongsun can’t help but felt disheartened that their time together is already reaching the end. Their afternoon class is different, so she can only hope they will meet in other subjects.

“Say, Yongsun-ssi. Do you want to have lunch together? I’m not familiar with this school yet and i don’t wanna miss my lunch because of the Grand Stairs again.”

Yongsun’s almost shouted on top of her lungs but thankfully she managed to do it internally. She was never so sure at saying ‘Yes’ until this moment.

“Of course, i’d love to.”

With that, they packs their book and quill before set to the Great Hall, where all the breakfast, lunch, and dinner is served. Along the way, Yongsun and Byulyi aware of the eyes pointed at them. It’s understandable because the famous Quidditch player walks along with the Head Girl from Hogwarts? That screams hot gossip to tell before bedtime.

“Byulyi unnie!!”

A soft feminine voice stopped both of the girls from taking another step. A girl who Yongsun recognized as the other Durmstrang girl stepped out from Charms class. Long beautiful dark hair with thick cute bangs and cat shaped eyes decorated her face nicely.

“Oh, Sseul! Are you done with your class too?”

Yongsun noticed the fond smile bloomed in Byulyi’s face when speaking to the girl who’s now in front of them. Okay, who’s that? Junior? Friend? Crush? Lover???? Yongsun thinking of many possibilities but she’s still not forgets to use that polite smile on her face.

“Yea, i’m starving now unnie~” Sseul girl whined cutely towards Byulyi before noticing the girl beside her. “Oh, you’re already making friends? That’s fast!”

“Ah, Yongsun-ssi, she is my cousin, Seulgi. She’s on her fifth year.”

Seulgi grinned and bowed her head politely to Yongsun. The latter bowed back in response.

“You’re already know her from yesterday, but this is Miss Kim Yongsun, we have the same class this morning.”

“Nice to meet you, unnie.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Seulgi-ssi.” Yongsun smiled softly to the polite girl in front of her.

“Yongsun-ssi, do you mind if she joined us in lunch, i guess Sseul didn’t made friends yet.” 

Moonbyul ruffles her cousin’s head lovingly, making the perfectly combed hair in disarray.

“Unnie!! I made friend already but she promised to eat with her schoolmates.”

Grumbling and straighten her hair back to its place, the youngest lip’s pouted cutely.

“Okay, okayy. Let’s go then, i’m really hungry.”

When they entered the Great Hall, the place is already bustling with students, divided between chattering and gobbling up their lunch. Yongsun saw that majority of fifth to seventh year students already mingled with students from other schools, she guessed the school’s effort to combine them into one class goes well.

She spotted Hyejin already munching her pizza in their usual table. She is the embodiment of live and die for food indeed. And probably the realest OTP in this story.

“Unnie, you’re late again tod— oh.”

Hyejin noticed there are two other people she didn’t know, but at the same time recognize them because they’re the only girls from testosterone-filled school.

“Hyejinnie, this is Moonbyul and her cousin, Seulgi from Durmstrang.”

Hyejin raised her eyebrow expectantly at Yongsun as if saying ‘Really?? That fast?? You thirsty hoe.’ Yongsun rolls her eyes at those judging stare directed at her. It’s not her fault she’s on the same class and become close this fast.

“Hello unnies, you can call me Hwasa.”

After exchanging common courtesy, they finally settled down.

“So.. how did you guys met?”

It may not look unusual to the new guests, but Yongsun can clearly see the teasing grin on Hyejin’s face. The Gryffindor girl munched on her food nonchalantly, gouging reaction from Yongsun who almost choked on her soup.

“We are seat mate in the same class this morning.” Yongsun explained. “I guess third-year don’t have students from different schools mixed into your class?”

“Maybe. I didn’t see anyone new in my class.” Hyejin shrugged. “Is there any third year students from Durmstrang coming with you, unnies?”

“No, the youngest to join this trip is Seulgi, and she’s a fourth-year student.”

The older girl grinned proudly at her cousin. Joining the exchange to other school is an honor and something to be proud since you have to excel both academic and performance exams.

“I thought only students above 17 are allowed to join the tournament?” Yongsun raised her eyebrow.

“Well, not everyone come with us are qualified to join the tournament, some of them are our juniors. Even the qualified student not all have the purpose of joining the tournament, maybe only half of us are going to throw our name in the flames.” 

Moonbyul stopped chewing for a while and drink her pumpkin juice. 

“You can still join the trip here as long as you passed the qualification, or for the junior’s case, you have to be the best on your year.”

“So, Seulgi-ssi here is the best on her year?” The eldest’s interest suddenly piqued. Honestly, the girl in front of her looks like the embodiment of cinnamon roll with that shy smile and polite gesture, but hearing Moonbyul’s story, she want to see Seulgi pull up some spell.

“Yes, she i—mmpphh.”

A hand shoots out to clamps Moonbyul’s mouth before she can finish the sentences.

“Unnie!! Why are you always embarrassing me??”

The girls at that table chuckled lightly at the younger Durmstrang’s reaction.

“Okay, okay, now let me eat in peace.”

Moonbyul pinched her cousin’s cheeks lovingly.

“By the way unnie, i heard Soojung’s cousin is a third year and she already qualified to join the exchange here as one of the Beauxbatons students.”

Seulgi continues her interrupted meal, seriously, Hogwarts food is definitely delicious!

“Ah! Yes i met her before, quite a talented girl i’d say, that Jung Wheein.”

Hyejin stopped her eating immediately. She hasn’t heard that name for a few years, if the Jung Wheein Moonbyul knew is the same person she knew a long time ago, her suspicion on the glimpse of her childhood friend’s yesterday might be proven right. 

“Ah, speaking of the devil.”

Hyejin comes back from her trace only to see two women wearing baby blue uniform from Beauxbatons walking towards their table. Her line of sight immediately focused on the blonde short haired girl chattering and giggling with the girl beside her. 

The two girls stopped by their table and greeted both the Durmstrang girls before realizing they’re not alone. The blonde girl had the polite greeting held back in her mouth when she realizes who is the other person sat at the table. The same shocked expression mirrored back at Hyejin’s face. The few seconds of eye-contacts and awkward realization making the tension at that table go unnoticed by the rest. Wheein come back from her senses faster and faked a polite smile.

“Unnies, i’ll go first to my class, i’ll be late.”

Before the others had the chance to respond, Wheein walks fast toward the other end. Hyejin stands and tried to chase the blonde albeit her late reaction. Who knows she can meet her long lost friend accidentally after a long four years.

“Yah! Jung Wheein!!”

But the blonde didn’t even stop or slowing down her pace, she disappeared quickly into the corner. Hyejin keep chasing her until she too, disappeared from the rest’s line of sight.

“........................”

Silence filled the table as they looks at each other.

“I guess they know each other.” 

Yongsun shrugged. She will ask Hyejin later, maybe the blonde is the person she talked about yesterday. Her focus back to the other stranger with gorgeous long brown wavy hair and clear blue eyes, pointy nose and clean cut jaw line makes her looks very pretty. The cold gazes fell upon Yongsun for a few seconds— which makes her shudder a bit, before shifted back to Byulyi.

“Byul, did you bring the books i asked last week?”

The stranger’s hand lingering a bit in Byulyi’s shoulder. Yongsun can’t help her eyes but to ponder on those hands. ‘Paw’s off Byulyi’s shoulder, woman!’

“Ah, yes it’s still in my suitcase. I’ll go retrieve it.”

Finished her satisfactory lunch, Moonbyul stands up and bid Yongsun and Seulgi a goodbye before heading out with the gorgeous stranger.

“See you later, Yongsun-ssi. You too, Sseul.”

On the table there are only two of them left, and awkward silence suddenly dawns on them. Honestly, Yongsun is a really shy person so it’s hard for her to keep up conversation. Seulgi is actually the same, but she’s keeping polite smile all the time. Yongsun tries to rack her brain for any kind of topics, and she found one.

“Are they your friends? The Beaxbatons girls, i mean.”

Seulgi finished off her last bite of pasta before dabbed the sauce off her lips with napkin.

“Yeah, Soojung is my close friend, but i never met her cousin— the girl who just ran, Wheein.”

“I see, it’s cool you guys can met on this tournament-slash-exchange program.” Yongsun hummed. “Even Byulyi-ssi looks close to her.”

Seulgi chuckled.

 

 

“Of course they looks close, Soojung is Byulyi-unnie fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t kill me.
> 
> Hello, sorry for the late update :D, finally I got my one-week holiday and time to finish this chapter. For you who are concerned, no, no-one is gonna be a bitch in this story, including Krystal or Eric, and no, Byulyi is not gonna be a cheating hoe, girl can barely talk to pretty girls, let alone cheating. I just wanted to give more pull-and-push in this relationship, we will see how that will develop later. 
> 
> I feel like I’m circling around in the casual school-life too much, but I guess it’s kinda needed to build the friendship first? Please be patient about the actual Triwizard tournament, maybe 2-3 more chapter to go before we entering the real thing.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this fic! Any comments, upvotes, and subscribe are greatly appreciated! See you later!


End file.
